Tilting Atlas
by Grim-and-Evil
Summary: After all that has happened to be stuck in a dingy of a ship was just adding insult to injury and to be stuck in the middle of nowhere just made her really want to curse at Primus for the creation of the idiots that got her into this mess...


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. But we do own any OC's that might be used in this story.

**Tilting Atlas**

* * *

_Thoughts_

"Talk"

"_**Radio chatter"**_

"_past memories/talking"_

* * *

**Prologue: Crash and burn**

* * *

_Cold…_

_Cold…_

_So cold…_

_The maddening heat was diminishing and the damning cold was encroaching upon his being and his aching roars had diminished into ever present whimpers. Steam had billowed from his bleached armour. The gashes disappearing as quickly as they had been inflicted. Accursed body… Their faces …_

* * *

This is Cybertron, our home.

Years of war has ravaged the once peaceful planet. It's population torn aside in a brutal civil war that seemed to have no end and no clear conclusion. The peaceful Autobots led by the current leader Optimus Prime and the ruthless Decepticons led by the ex-gladiator Megatron.

This clash of the titans led to the imminent destruction of our once proud race. In a needed exodus the Transformers are scattered to the stars...But enough of that.

Now to get to the matter at hand..._where the frag am I_?

The orange and black femme glared at the console in front of her. Wishing deactivation upon it a thousand fold. ''Primitive tech!'' she snarled at the device like it actually understood her. Her wired hair curled in annoyance hissing slightly at her obvious distaste. She had no choice. It was this or die. Leaving was her only option. She drew her knees up and wrapped her tiny arm around them resting her helm against the back of the chair.

After all that has happened to be stuck in a dingy of a ship was just adding insult to injury and to be stuck in the middle of nowhere just made her really want to curse at Primus for the creation of the idiots that got her into this mess.

"Teletraan what is the status of our location?''

"Unknown" it answered faithfully in its drone like tone as all computers would but it still irked her. Why? Because it's onboard navigation drive was shot so it's all manual from here.

"Off-course it is"' she sighed to herself. Straightening her pose and strengthening her resolve she steeled her optics and started her search for an inhabitable planet. If it even gave off the smallest of an energon pulse she would scramble towards it. She passed many planets and their moons especially one that seemed to have an abnormally energon pulse.

She found herself looking upon a blue planet which seemed to be inhabited by some primitive form of organic life.

"Planet ...dirt?" she said to herself, confused about the strange name they would give their own home. Why would they name their planet after the very substance it is made of?

Their tech was obsolete at best and they barely had gotten the hand on space travel let alone the thought of other intelligent life within this vast universe terrified them. "Prideful creatures" she muttered to herself. She looked to her right at the flashing symbol, meaning the ship was low on fuel; she had to land soon or be stuck with a dead ship in one side of the galaxy. Which is not an option.

"Teletraan set course for ...Earth"

"Affirmative "

* * *

She walked away from the burning sight of her ship, her footing a bit heavier than she was familiar with and the crash had startled her systems. She turned around and looked towards the burning wreck of a ship that was her only companion since her escape from Cybertron. A sudden sadness overtook her at thought of being truly alone upon this alien world.

But as soon as sadness overtook her a sudden realization came over. As fast as a click she immediately turned around and ran at the precise moment the flames ignited the energon fuel tanks Due to many fail safe mechanisms placed in all cybertronuim ships perhaps there is a chance that she could escape all she needed was some time. She would use her wheeled heels but damage is causing her much unneeded pain.

She tried hobbling away to a safer distance but was caught in the aftermath sending her circuitry on the fritz. This time the wrench wasn't going to help she needed a medic...

* * *

The searing heat of the Nevada desert bathed the paved roads in a blurred wave of heat disturbed by neither sight nor sound.

Then...

Blue streaked across the road in a blinded fury.

Hate and grief. These co-existing emotions streamed through her processor as she raced across. Jasper Nevada. She knew fighting was fruitless and revenge would only cause more harm than good but the action seemed impossible.

The flitting memories of their untimely meeting his constant talking and his...kindness...

They faced shockwave, blew up a spacebridge, foiled evil plots and he pulled her out of her ice front. For him to be struck down seemed impossible. It seemed like some kind of dream her processor cooked up to frighten her and force her to go to his room and cling to him like he is going to disappear but reality was not so kind.

Anything to forget the idiotic grin across Cliff's face. She amped up the speed because the faster she went the less she had to think.

"_Closing yourself off from feeling won't help anyone"_

No more memories, no more... NO MORE!

During her run she had picked up a couple of strays. Though everything in her spark told to turn around and demolish these cons to inflict her own suffering upon them, which was not something an Autobot would have done.

Allowing the cons to keep mere inches from her small frame gave her the brush with dead she was comfortable with quenching her need for it if only for a short while longer.

Tilting her mirror to get a good look at them she felt a little too eager for a fight. "Twins"

Energon racing within her veins she skidded out of sight slowing herself to a gentle roll through the sleepy town.

Speed would only give her unwanted attention and attention called violence and if she caused harm to the humans Prime would have her metallic hide.

* * *

After her rather rough welcome to this planet and some hasty repairs to her faulty wiring and joints, she came to know this barren environment as Japer. As in all environments her hardware had immediately hacked all present communications and she had adjusted her info accordingly.

"_**Hello Love Field Tower, this is old Jake Carter from down at Killeen with the wife and two kids in the Tri Pacer-"**_

"_**Wives submit to your husbands. **__**Some**__** Sydney Anglicans have drafted a wedding vow in which the bride promises to 'submit' to the groom. But the issue goes a lot deeper-"**_

She quickly adjusted her language codes in order to understand this alien speech that seems a common tongue on this planet. _**"We're doing 6 minutes. Starting the gimbal motors.**_

"_**Roger, 11. You're GO from the ground at 6 minutes"**_

"_**11, this is Houston. Level sense arm at 8 plus 17; outboard cut-off at 9 plus 11"**_

She shifted through a wide range of frequencies in order to try and locate an energon source or perhaps even comrades while keeping her own identity secret. There was always the off-chance of Decepticons.

"_**...Starscream has ordered this load to be transported to the outer quadrant for pickup"**_

_Cons... Should have known the back end of Megatron's forces would find its way here the temptation of the energon source would be too much for his feeble mind._

She raced paced the welcome sign into this quaint little town within the confines of this desert. She did a quick browse through the internet on any info on this town she could she found a website and a picture of a brochure about Jasper Nevada explaining it was the "entertainment capital of the world".

... The brochure lied. In fact it was duller than any scrap yard she ever came across.

Perfect

It meant a perfect cover and the chances of discovery were minimal.

She would continue watching these humans for now and then after her recovery perhaps continue her search for an energon pulse but for now she wil rest. She came across some kind of strange human recharge station. It was called the KO Burger. It was an odd sight. It had two white lines, one on each side. Strange place to rest your vehicle.

She watched the humans slowly walk to and fro. Maybe she would rest just a bit.

Just for a moment

* * *

After losing dumb and dumber she pulled up on a small human restaurant gently rolling up into the parking area next to an orange and black bike similar in design but slightly bigger than her own alt mode.

Slowing to a gentle stop and putting on the parking brake.

"Take five Sadie".

She needed to be alone to gather her thoughts without being disturbed or bothered but pitiful looks from the others.

Before she could go into a peaceful recharge state from reality she heard the annoying pitch of a phone ringing and a boy answering someone on the other side.

"Hey mom..."

* * *

Now for a quick message from our sponsors...

**Evil: Ok guys that's the first try. Hope you like It. Remember first story so try to be gentle.**

Now for a quick message from our other sponsors...

_Grim: And if there is any confusion let us know except for the beginning of this little chapter to find out you need to tune in to future chapters._

Reviewers and anonymous are welcome.

**Any flamers will be fed to Boscof (The bear) **

_And haters will be given to Mandy... BEWARE!_


End file.
